Creation's Lament
by YarningChick
Summary: Haru tires of watching her loved ones die, and leaves on a quest. To find Creations like her.
1. The Creation's Maker

Creation's Lament Chapter One: The Creation's Maker

Naoko slipped a bit on the wet stones as she raced down the mountain track and towards the village below her. The villagers, already being warned of her plight, jumped out of her way as the eccentric mountain quilter made a beeline to her old friend's home.

She threw the door open with a loud bang, her long acquaintance with the village toymaker excusing her manners. The healer stepped back as the woman moved towards the bed, the old man on it taking a few shaky breaths.

"Naoko… I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

She smiled warmly and held his hand.

"I will always come when you call, Minazuki. You should know that by now."

The man chuckled, which gave away to gasps.

"Yashi, I need a moment alone with Mrs. Yoshioka."

The healer was surprised, but did as requested. The red-haired woman locked the door behind her at Minazuki's urging.

"Naoko, do you know what a Creation is?"

Her hands froze on the steady beam that kept the door shut. She walked over to her friend to hold his hand.

"Who doesn't? Creations are objects that were made with enough love to receive a soul. But hardly anyone believes they exist anymore; why are you bringing this up?"

The man looked up at a worn wooden shelf.

"Do you see the figurine up there? Could you set her on the night stand for me?"

Naoko looked up, immediately seeing the one he wanted, since he had shown it to her a few times before. Although the old toymaker left most of his wares in the front part of the house, he had left this one in the bedroom with him. The quilter took it down, admiring the exquisite detail put into the foot tall toy.

It was a young girl, perhaps a teenager, dressed in a traditional green kimono, her huge brown eyes expressive and a shy smile on her lips. Naoko had always had a soft spot in her heart for this doll, since it looked so lifelike. 'Haru' was a realistic beauty, merely pretty until one looked her in the eyes, which could blow any mind with their sincerity. Minazuki had shown her the doll first, when he had finished carving it from a solid piece of maple wood. Her limbs couldn't move around, declaring her to be a display doll, not a playing one.

But her eyes…they could almost make one believe she was real. Naoko always had a personality in her head for the girl, if she had been born alive. Quiet, respectful, caring… why did her mind always go off-track like that when she thought of the doll?

"She's beautiful."

Minazuki nodded as his friend set the doll on the table as requested.

"I may not be able to give her much, but she is just as intelligent as she is beautiful."

Naoko turned to him sharply.

"What do you mean? She's a doll."

The old man grinned at her, and then looked at the figurine again.

"It's safe, Haru. I wish for you to meet Naoko. Don't be shy."

The quilter was certain that her friend was going mad, but then the doll flashed with an inner light and began to move. Naoko watched in amazement as wood became flesh, and a live girl bowed low to her, still not reaching knee-height on a regular human adult.

"It's wonderful to really meet you, Naoko. Father never stops talking about you."

The red-haired woman stared at the doll, and then her maker.

"You… _made_… a Creation?"

The chances were very slim of actually making an artificial soul, and even slimmer of keeping one, since they were of immense worth; being a rarity. The man smiled tiredly.

"Yes. It took me thirty years to do it, but Haru's worth every second it took."

The doll smiled lovingly at him. The toymaker took a shaky breath.

"Naoko, you know that I was in love with a woman when I was younger, and she left me for someone else?"

The woman nodded, being familiar with his sad story.

"Well, I knew after she left that I couldn't ever love another woman like that, but I didn't wish to be alone. Haru is my daughter, and I'm very proud of her, but I can't take care of her after I finish dying."

The doll gasped and jumped off the stand onto the bed to hold his hand. Her tiny hands clung to a finger.

"Please Father, don't die. I don't want you to leave."

He smiled lovingly at his girl and rubbed her tears away with one finger.

"If I could stay with you, I would gladly do so, but I am mortal, and have no choice in the matter. Naoko, it would be an honor if you would take care of my Haru for me. She's very smart, great company, and can be a surprisingly good help around the house. She's been the light of my life, the ten years we've had together."

He broke off to cough terribly, alarming both Naoko and Haru.

"Please, Naoko; do this one thing for me, and I will be able to leave peacefully."

The red-haired woman looked down at the brunette. She would be lying if she said she wasn't lonely, being a widow up in a tiny cottage with no children. That was partially why she had developed such a strong bond with the toymaker, because he looked as lonely as she felt. But keeping a Creation… that would be very risky, considering what some people were willing to do for one. But Minazuki was her friend, and Haru did seem like a sweet girl.

"I will treat her as my own."

The man smiled in relief, the Creation looking a little scared.

"Father…"

He looked at her, and held one finger under her chin so he could lock eyes with her.

"Sweetheart, you are an immortal. You will need to find a way to deal with death, especially that of loved ones. Please don't let time turn you cold, and you know where you can go when all else fails."

Haru nodded.

"The Refuge. I will never forget you, Father. I love you."

He beamed brighter as his own tears clouded his vision.

"I love you too… my daughter."

His eyes closed, and he took a final breath. Then he was still forever more. Haru wept into her hands as Naoko gently took the doll and embraced her fiercely. She had also loved the old toymaker, but was comforted in the fact that she had repeatedly told him so. Haru wrapped her arms around Naoko's neck the best she could manage, Creation tears soaking the collar of her new keeper's dress.

"Naoko? Is everything all right in there?"

A voice called from the other door. The quilter gasped softly, looking at her new charge. The Creation nodded, and stepped away from her embrace to walk back onto the table. Naoko answered the call as she watched Haru shift back into wood.

"Minazuki's passed on."

The healer marched in after the mountain quilter opened the door, her sad smile unsurprised.

"I know you were close to him. My condolences."

Naoko nodded, and picked up her doll.

"Hey, that's pretty. Did he give it to you?"

The quilter nodded again as she gently wrapped the treasure in the side of her jacket.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Within the safety of her home, Naoko extracted the Creation from the fabric and set her on the table she ate and planned her quilts on.

"It's safe, Haru. No one's around but me."

The doll shifted into flesh, and she looked around her new home.

"This is nice, Naoko."

The woman smiled at the compliment while looking around the pantry.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Haru looked at her, puzzled.

"You are aware I don't need to, right? I wouldn't want to take food away from someone that needed it."

Naoko grinned at her.

"You don't have to worry about that; with your size it would barely make a difference either way. Do you like tea?"

The Creation nodded, and the woman started some. When it was ready, Naoko was at a loss on how Haru could drink it neatly. A thimble proved to be the perfect size cup for her, and toothpicks made excellent chopsticks for her when the woman made rice for dinner. When the sun began to set, Naoko started looking around for something Haru could sleep on.

"I can sleep standing up, Naoko. You don't have to go through this fuss on my account."

The red-haired woman shook her head.

"I promised to look after you as my own, and I intend to do so. I should have thought to ask if you had any personal items at Minazuki's."

"I didn't. I don't require much."

The woman looked at her doll's clothes, noting that the very edges were frayed slightly. Being a quilter, she surely had enough scraps around to make the Creation a few changes of clothes. Since she was so small, it wouldn't even take her long to do it. She found an old shoebox and lined it with a soft flannel fabric. She placed the box next to Haru on top of the table.

"All right, young lady. Lights out."

The Creation grinned and bowed to her.

"Thank you, Naoko. Um, would you mind terribly if I called you Mother?"

The quilter's eyes widened at hearing a word that she never thought would be directed at her personally. But after her husband died and she had lost her chances to become the word, Haru's offer was more than welcome.

"I would love that. Good night, my girl."

Haru smiled happily and snuggled between the sheets of her makeshift bed while Naoko blew out the candle.

"Sweet dreams, Mother."


	2. The Life and Death of a Mother

Creation's Lament Chapter Two: The Life and Death of a Mother

Minazuki hadn't been exaggerating when he described Haru's usefulness. Naoko was finally able to reclaim the countless needles, thimbles, and bobbins of thread that had been lost over the years between the floorboards and underneath the bed where she couldn't reach. Haru was also a good duster, being able to reach places that her new mother couldn't when placed in a spot where she could climb up. True, she couldn't cook by herself or open the door, but the Creation had learned to take those things in stride.

Naoko adored spoiling her new daughter, and made her several new outfits, some being more useful than others. The biggest challenge was making a pair of gloves Haru could use for outside work after the sun went down so she wouldn't be spotted, since her hands would have been considered slender, even if she were at regular height. The quilter often had to restrain herself from telling others about the miracle she kept in her cabin, but the thought of thieves was often frightful enough to help her hold her tongue.

The years passed happily for them, content in their own world. Haru was an excellent conversationalist, and would sometimes contribute an idea to Naoko's work to make it extra special while helping her mother sew it together, which wasn't as difficult as it would seem at first glance.

Naoko's red hair slowly faded to gray, and lines began to crawl across her face, but the woman was oblivious to them.

One day, the mayor of the village approached her as she sold her work and bought supplies to last for the next few months.

"Mrs. Yoshioka, I need to talk to you on an important matter."

The woman grinned at him.

"Are you expecting another child? Because you know how fast I can sew first quilts."

He blushed hard.

"Oh, no, not that kind of matter. I meant for your future residence."

The quilter looked at him, confused.

"Did someone tell you I'm moving?"

"Well, no, but surely at your age, you would wish to seek accommodations in town, so that the journey from your home can be less exerting."

She stared at him, and started laughing.

"Are you trying to say that I'm too old to live by myself?"

"Sort of, yes."

Naoko laughed again, struggling with her secret.

"I appreciate your concern, Mayor Gyers, but I assure you that I'm not old enough to move into a home for elders. I still feel young, but thanks for the concern."

She patted his head indulgently while making her trek back up the mountain. The quilter didn't ever think about what would happen when her health would fail her, she was so lost in happiness.

But eventually, the day had to come.

Haru sat up and stretched in her little bed, bright sunshine greeting her. She hopped off the low shelf that served as her room in order to wake up her mother, who now left her door open for the Creation. Using the blanket trailing off the sides of the bed, Haru pulled herself onto the mattress and walked up to her mother's face.

"Rise and shine, Mother! It's a beautiful day outside."

But she didn't budge. Confused, the Creation placed on hand on the wrinkled cheek, the coldness scaring her as she moved the head slightly. Naoko still wouldn't move. She wasn't even breathing.

Haru gasped, now realizing that her mother was dead. She sank into the folds of the blanket and cried her heart out.

'_It's not fair. Why do they die and I keep living?'_ Haru was fifty-three now, but she still looked and felt like a young girl.

After an hour of crying, she used the corner of the blanket to wipe away the remaining tears and thought about what to do next.

'_Okay, I know that Mother never told anyone about me, and the mayor's been sending someone up to check on her an average of twice a week. The last time was two days ago, so I have about a day in order to think of something.'_

Although the only humans she had ever talked with were the ones she considered her parents, she knew that there were bad humans too. She didn't want to take the chance with letting whoever walked in to find Naoko find her too.

'_The Refuge.'_ She wasn't sure if there was a time limit between being born and when a Creation could come to the Refuge, but it was the only choice she had. The journey would be an adventure, after being kept inside a house all her life. She leapt off the bed and headed to the front room to her little shelf. She grabbed the huge shoulder bag Naoko made for her outside chores and carefully pondered what to take.

There was no way that she could take all the clothes she now owned, so she took her five favorite outfits and changed into one fit for traveling. She stuffed her gloves into the bag along with a few needles, a bobbin of thread just in case she needed to make repairs, and a thimble. Satisfied that she had all she needed, she broke off a chunk of bread and opened the window to let herself out.

'_If I were a real human, I'd stay and give my mother the final respects, but being what I am, it's best for me to leave.'_ She took a final look around the home to preserve it in her memory, blew a loving kiss towards her mother's room, and jumped out the window onto the soft ground.

She didn't have to worry about knowing where the Refuge is, since all Creations are born with the knowledge of where to find it. However, actually getting there was the sole responsibility of the Creations. Haru brightened as she walked through the mountain forest. There were bound to be other Creations at the Refuge, maybe even one like her! Naoko would sometimes tell her daughter about how she met and fell in love with her deceased husband, and Minazuki always spoke lovingly of the woman of his past.

For some reason, hearing about those experiences always made her feel a little empty. Well, that was to be expected; she had never met anyone that could make her heart race. But perhaps at the Refuge… who knows?

Her progress was slow, due to the constant need to hide from predators and humans. In fact, it took her several months just to get off the mountain. Good thing she never tired, being a Creation. Only occasionally would she feel safe enough to shift back into her wooden state, which was her way of sleeping.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The leaves were falling especially hard today, the crunchy red and gold leaves breaking apart underneath Haru's tiny feet. The air was turning colder now, foretelling the winter ahead. She shuddered, thinking of all the snow that was forthcoming.

'_With wet stuff everywhere, I can't shift into wood, but staying alive in a blizzard won't be very fun. Snow was a lot better when I could watch it from a window.'_ She could hear someone coming closer on the road in front of her, and prudently fled to the enclosure of a bush. It was just three men on horseback, obviously drunk. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What should we do with our little friend back here?" one man slurred terribly, gesturing to something struggling inside a burlap sack. Another man laughed.

"I don't know; we _do_ owe him five barrels of ale for his fine gold collar. But I don't feel like paying it back, do you gentlemen?"

The other two shook their heads and laughed. Haru started skulking from bush to bush, wondering what was in the bag. The last man spoke up, barely able to stay on his horse.

"If we let him go, his owner will wonder about the gold, so I say we throw him in the river and let nature take its course."

The Creation's blood ran cold, and her eyes narrowed in anger as the other men laughed in agreement. She suddenly got an idea. Very carefully, she started trailing the three men, and managed to grab a hold of one of the horses' tail, the one with the struggling bag. The horse became agitated as she climbed up the tail, but was soothed when she rubbed his backside while holding onto the saddle. She leaned in close to the bag and started whispering fast.

"Listen, I don't know what you are, but I'm getting you out. Stop struggling for a second, okay?"

The bag did so, making it possible for her to loosen the knot enough for the bag to fall off the horse. The three men were so drunk that they never missed losing their prize, whatever it was. Haru jumped off the horse and ran back to the groaning bag on the road.

"Sorry about that. If I was tall enough to catch you, I would have done so."

She pulled the rest of the knot loose and held the opening up. An elegant gray cat stumbled out, and he looked around wildly for his rescuer. He turned to Haru, his face shocked, and his mismatched eyes disbelieving.

"A tiny human?"

She shrugged as she looked him over for any cuts, being about the same size as him when he stood on his hind feet. She was a little surprised that he could talk, but decided not to raise an issue about it.

"Actually, I'm a Creation. Hmm, you look okay, all things considered. Did they hurt you?"

He shook his head, still staring at her.

"Not permanently. My apologies, I'm sincerely grateful for your act of bravery. I am Prince Lune of the Cat Kingdom."


	3. The Cat Prince and Kingdom

Creation's Lament Chapter Three: The Cat Prince and Kingdom

The brunette doll was a bit surprised but bowed low.

"I am Haru. Well, since you appear unhurt, I'll say goodbye." She turned to leave, but felt the cat prince's paw on her shoulder.

"Please wait. I owe you my life, is there anything I can do for you?"

Haru thought about it carefully.

"Well, unless you know a place where I can wait out the upcoming winter, I can't think of anything. I'm on my way to the Creation Refuge, but I don't think I'll make it before the snow flies."

The Cat Prince held one paw to his chin.

"I doubt any of the humans around here can be trusted with a Creation, if they can't handle a cat. I'd offer you a place at the Cat Kingdom if it weren't for the side effects. But would they work on a Creation?"

Haru cocked her head at him, lost in thought.

"What do you mean? What side effects?"

He laughed apologetically.

"If a human stays in the Cat Kingdom long enough, they will change into a cat and stay as one if they don't leave before the human world's next sunrise. Since you're not quite a real human, I really have no idea what would happen to you."

Haru thought about it carefully.

"Well, what were _you_ doing out of your kingdom?"

He suddenly blushed hard, and looked at the ground with one paw behind his head.

"Um, you see, there's this very pretty girl cat back home, and I wanted to get her something so that she can know how cool I think she is. But those ruffians grabbed me and stole my collar before I could find anything."

Haru laughed sympathetically, but then remembered something. She slung her huge bag off her shoulder and started rummaging around in it.

"What color is her fur?"

The cat prince got a very dreamy look on his face.

"As white as snow, and she's got beautiful blue eyes the color of the sky. Her name's Yuki."

Haru found what she was looking for; a pink ribbon that she used as an obi to hold her light green kimono in place.

"What about this?"

Prince Lune stared at it she pressed it into his paw.

"It's perfect. Are you sure you want to give me this for her?"

Haru laughed.

"Trust me; I'm a girl, so I can reasonably say that she'll get the idea that you like her from this. Besides, it will ensure that I don't have to rescue you later."

He pressed the ribbon to his cheek happily.

"Thank you, Haru. Are you certain I can't repay you? The Cat Kingdom is very beautiful, and having whiskers isn't so bad."

Haru sighed, the cold chill in the air deciding her as clouds began to gather overhead.

'_If there's a male human doll at the Refuge when I get there, I'm going to kick myself for this.' _"If nothing else, a fur coat would help keep me warm. I'd love to visit your kingdom, Highness."

He grinned at her while folding the ribbon carefully into a small package.

"I think we can dispense with the formality. Lune would be fine."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Cat King was pacing madly around his throne room, wishing desperately to be interrupted for once. No one had seen hide or hair of his son for days and the old monarch feared the worst, with the portals to be shut down soon for the winter. Even the clueless Natoru knew better than to approach his ruler while he was in that state.

'_Son…'_ His thoughts were distracted when the throne room was lit up by blue light. Knowing that was the color of their portals, the Cat King turned around expectantly, hope beginning to flare. His son walked through the portal, and looked behind him expectantly.

"It's okay, Haru. It's just like a portable door."

A second figure came through the door, making the Cat King stop in his tracks. A gorgeous human girl had walked through the portal next to his son, and was staring at her new surroundings in amazement.

"That's kind of cool."

Lune grinned, and then faced his stunned father.

"Sorry I didn't come home sooner, but some humans kidnapped me and sold my collar for some ale. It's only thanks to Miss Haru here that I was able to escape with my life."

The feline monarch continued to stare as the human girl bowed respectfully to him. He took a step forward to hold her hands.

"Thanks a lot, babe."

She looked surprised, but composed herself.

"It was no problem, really." She tried to take her hands back, but the king was still holding them firmly.

"If there's anything at all that the Cat Kingdom can do for you-"

His son patted his shoulder.

"It's already taken care of, Father. Miss Haru will be spending the winter with us before continuing her journey to the Creation Refuge."

He blinked.

'_An entire winter… oh the possibilities.'_ "And why would a good-looking girl like you want to find the Refuge?"

"To be with my own kind of course. I'm a Creation."

The Cat King gasped. Was it possible? They were so rare…

"Would you please prove it?"

She sighed, and took a step back to reclaim her hands. She wrapped one arm behind her back, resting the other fist on her chest close to her neck. Then, before the astonished eyes of the king and his attendants, her body flashed with an inner light and became wood. A minute passed, making Lune laugh nervously.

"Okay, Haru; you've convinced them. You can change back now."

But she didn't. The prince grabbed her shoulder and shook it, her body as stiff as a board.

"Haru? Haru?!"

She shifted back, losing her footing on the ground thanks to Lune's paw. She rubbed the back of her head nervously while sitting up.

"Heh, sorry. I haven't been wood for a while, and I kind of need to be, every once in a while."

Lune helped her to her feet as a plan began to formulate in the king's mind.

"Say, babe, how do you feel about staying in the castle?"

The Creation thought about it.

"Actually, I'm still not used to talking to a lot of people, is there a way that I can get a small place to myself?"

Lune answered her.

"Of course. I'll get some workers started, and they should have a hut ready for you in a few hours."

The king noticed her ragged attire.

"What about some new clothes?"

Haru patted her shoulder bag.

"I have some nice ones in here; I wear this worn one for traveling."

He tried to think of some other way to accommodate her.

"Well, are you hungry?"

"Not really. Creations only eat for entertainment."

Lune saw what his father was trying to do, and decided to intervene before things got embarrassing.

"Come on, Haru; I'll show you around."

The king of cats watched his heir take his new friend by the hand and lead her down a corridor, her skin already gaining a glossy coat of tan fur. He watched her pull a pair of gloves from her bag and put them on, obviously still emotionally attached to fingers. He smiled widely, noting how good the Creation and his son looked together.

'_She won't be leaving at the end of human winter, if I have any say in the matter.'_


	4. The Forbidden Love

Creation's Lament Chapter Four: The Forbidden Love

Haru stared out the window of her new hut, still in her wooden state. She had only been comatose for a few hours when an extremely beautiful white cat bounded up to her, a familiar pink ribbon tied around her neck in a bow. Smiling inwardly, the Creation shifted into her flesh form and stepped down from the window opening. She was now in a green kimono with a yellow sash.

"You must be Yuki. You're just as beautiful as Lune said."

The cat was taken aback, whether from the half-cat's familiarity with the Cat Prince or that he mentioned her, it was uncertain. The cat looked at Haru in wonder. Although the Creation was now undeniably a feline, she still somewhat had the look of a human. By wearing shoes and gloves, she was able to keep her hands and feet. Tightening the sash around her waist ensured that she kept her human figure, and she had longer head fur like a human. In fact, she looked quite a bit like someone else the white cat had heard of.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving Lune."

Haru smiled.

"It was no problem. Would you like to come in?"

Yuki nodded, and did so. The hut was much like the others in the Cat Kingdom, except for the travel bag in the corner, and the hut had to be a little taller to accommodate the Creation's height. Both cats curled up on the floor, the lush grass making a comfortable carpet.

"I'm afraid that there is a problem, Miss Haru."

"Oh, what?"

The ribboned cat struggled to think of a way to put it nicely.

"When I was serving the King his meal, he was talking about what a fine princess you would be for Lune."

The Creation laughed.

"I didn't know he had a sense of humor! That's hilarious!"

Yuki was relieved, and worried, that Haru wasn't taking the idea seriously.

"Actually, Miss Haru, he wasn't kidding. He really was considering it."

Haru stared at her.

"I take it Lune hasn't told anyone besides you how he feels?"

Yuki nodded.

"That was my idea. I want him to know that I like him, not his rank. But the king is used to getting what he wants, and I'm certain that you can see the potential for trouble."

Haru nodded, and then stood up.

"I'll tell the king that Lune and I are just friends-"

Yuki grabbed her hand, noting with relief that the prince was already in sight. He looked just as happy to see Yuki there.

"Thank heaven that you're both here. There's a situation at the palace."

Seeing the serious look on his face, Haru stepped aside so the feline prince could come into her hut. All three sat comfortably on the floor.

"Haru, I know you haven't seen much of my father's character, but there is something you need to understand about him. He has a terrible temper when roused; last time he got angry, he blew up a tower."

Haru looked incredulous as she giggled.

"Well, you only have so many towers at the palace, so that explains why you'd need to be careful. Why have you been keeping your courtship of Yuki secret, if you like her so much?"

Both of the cats looked down, casting nervous glances at each other. Lune spoke first.

"Father cares greatly about status and position. Yuki was an orphan kitten when she came here and I got her a job at the palace. It doesn't matter to Father how sweet and wonderful Yuki is, because she's invisible to him."

The white cat blushed at his praise, but a sad smile was left on her lips.

"If the other servants find out that I've been seeing Lune, they will put it in the worst light possible when they tell the king about it. I'd think Lune was cool even if he was a servant like me, but they would never understand that."

Haru looked down, her fist holding her chin up.

"But we can't let him think that I'll be joining the royal family! I am an immortal, and I don't have a clue on what that would mean for possible offspring, if any can issue. I don't want to be a perpetual widow mooching off the royal family forever, and I've made it clear that I intend to leave for the Refuge after winter anyway."

Lune nodded glumly.

"Father told me to persuade you otherwise. I like you, Haru, but Yuki is the one I wish to be with."

He was holding her paw shyly, making the white cat beam at him and tighten her own grip on him. Haru thought about the terrible situation. She should have known there would be cats wanting to take advantage of her kind as well as humans. The Cat King undoubtedly thought that having a Creation for a daughter-in-law would give the royal family more status.

"What if we make the transition nice and slow?"

Both cats stared at her, confused.

"How about we let Lune's father think he's courting me, and just happen to have Yuki here whenever he stops by? You two will need to tell the king eventually about how you feel, but I'll help keep your secret for a while."

Both cats jumped on her and squeezed joyfully.

"Thank you, Haru!"

Yuki's grip was around her waist, and Lune's was around her shoulders.

"I swear that we'll tell Father the truth before you leave for the Refuge. And we really appreciate your help."

She hugged the two cats back, wondering how life managed to throw her into this new mess.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lune and Yuki decided to walk around the forested area of the kingdom a little before separately returning to their duties at the palace. They were still holding paws, lost in their own world.

"Didn't I tell you Haru was cool? Now we don't have to worry as much about being spotted, and we get a chaperone for propriety's sake."

Yuki nodded her agreement, her eyes slightly distant.

"We should do something in return for her kindness, Lune."

He nodded, since sheltering her from the winter was just covering the rescue.

"I know, but since she's a Creation, she hardly needs anything more than a roof over her head, and she already has that."

She looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"I think I know something she might want. You've heard of the Cat Bureau, haven't you?"

Lune stopped in his tracks, the glint from Yuki's eyes spreading into his own.

"Of course. It's perfect, Yuki! If connections between the Cat and Human Kingdoms weren't shut off at the beginning of each winter, I'd go there now." Although he had never personally seen the owner of the Cat Bureau, the descriptions alone were intriguing, considering the situation.

"So, should we tell Haru next time we come to visit?"

"No, let's not let it torture her through the whole winter. We'll tell her before she leaves." She fondly kissed her prince's cheek, making him blush and return the favor.


	5. The Disastrous Dance

Creation's Lament Chapter Five: The Disastrous Dance

A few months later, at the holiday celebration the Cat King was holding at the palace, Haru was sitting uncomfortably next to Lune, his father grinning smugly on the other side of the prince. The fish that had been placed before the Creation seemed to stare dumbly at her, possibly wondering why she hadn't taken a bite yet. Haru was never fond of sushi, and was privately glad that she didn't have to eat more than a few polite nibbles.

The fancy yellow dress the Cat King had ordered for Haru was a style that she had never worn before, the feline monarch thinking that Naoko's kimonos were too simple for a royal celebration. Through the corner of her eye, she watched a certain white cat pour drinks for all the guests, her heart swelling with sympathy.

'_Yuki, how I wish you were sitting here instead of me.'_ She may have been able to hold her own at these kind of functions, but she didn't really enjoy them. It was different than being stared at by people that thought you were just a carved piece of wood instead of a real person. Well, sort of real, but it was still a bit unnerving how everyone wouldn't stop staring, having never seen a Creation before her. The Cat King nudged his son pointedly as the musicians started a soft ballad. He caught the hint, and turned to the brown cat at his side.

"Would you like to dance, Haru?"

She blinked, having never done the activity before.

"Um, sure."

Her fingers wrapped around the offered paw, and the prince led her to the center of the ballroom. Feeling a bit self-conscious, Lune put one paw on her waist and raised the one holding her hand. To Haru's defense, it was her first dance, so the first three times she stepped on Lune's hind feet could be excused. What couldn't be excused was that by the time the music had ended, Lune was groaning in pain from his partner's lack of rhythm and almost brutal footsteps.

The Creation distanced herself from him by a solid three feet of space, an extremely apologetic look on her face as she watched two guards come up and help Lune to his feet. All the other guests were staring at her in horror. If there hadn't been music, they would have sworn that Haru was trying to kill the prince by kicking him to death.

"I swear I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

He managed a grin at her as the guards carried him to the infirmary, all forgiven. Too embarrassed to stay, she ran out a separate curtain as the king called out for her to stay, and nearly flew out of the castle to her hut. When she was finally within the confines of her home, she huddled herself into a corner and cried into her arms, not caring if she ruined the fancy dress.

'_If nothing else, the king should now understand why Lune will apparently lose interest in me.'_ She felt a gentle paw on her shoulder, and looked up into Yuki's understanding gaze. Sobbing, she wrapped her arms around the white cat and squeezed.

"I swear I wasn't trying to hurt him."

Yuki rubbed her back soothingly while making calming noises.

"Up until the fourth time you kicked him, I thought you were being terrible on purpose, so the king would see that you wouldn't be a good bride for Lune, but after that, it was overkill."

Haru managed a laugh through her sobs, clinging to Yuki like a lost child.

'_It's strange. I'm probably older than the Cat King, but I still look and act like a scared little girl. Do all Creations go through this kind of crisis?'_ Haru wiped away her tears, and smiled at her comforter.

"Father made me to be a daughter, clearly not a dancer. I'll just keep a healthy distance from the activity in the future."

Yuki nodded and grinned.

"Maybe now the King will listen to Lune's protests."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Cat Prince winced slightly as the doctor slathered more bruise ointment on his legs for the beating they had gone through. He wished that Haru had warned him that her dancing was 'meowsy'. The king billowed through the curtain to check on his heir.

"Son, how are you feeling?"

Lune laughed weakly.

"I could be better. How's Haru?"

The king shook his head sadly.

"She ran out, probably to her hut. She was very distressed to have caused you pain."

The prince smiled, knowing that much is true. She cared for him, and he cared for her. Just not the way his father wished them to.

"Father, I must make a confession."

The king looked at him, and the prince took a long steadying breath as the doctors finished wrapping his legs up.

"I have courted Miss Haru as you have requested, but I must confess; I don't wish to marry her."

The king snorted in disgust.

"Are you really going to let a babe like that go just because she has two left feet?"

Lune took another breath to steady his nerves.

"Actually, I decided that beforehand; I was just trying to find a soft way to tell you."

"What about Haru's feelings? What would she say about you leading her on like this?"

"Miss Haru agrees with me that a relationship like this can't work. I am mortal, and she isn't. Long after I'm dead from old age, she'll look the same as she does today. And she's confessed that she may not be able to give me an heir, since she was born of wood. We're _friends,_ Father. Nothing more."

The king stared at his son in astonishment.

"An heir… I didn't think about that."

Seeing a place to stand in the argument, Lune continued.

"Another thing I've been wanting to tell you. I'm already in love with someone else. A real cat, one with beauty and intelligence that can stay by my side, give me an heir and age with me. Someone mortal. Someone that can lift my spirits no matter what, and a lifetime with her would seem as fast as a second. Please, give me permission to court her."

The king was staring off into space, the shock of what his son had told silencing all thoughts, save for one.

"Where is this cat?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru had long changed into her favorite blue kimono for the extra comfort, taking care with the dress to take it back to the castle later. She and Yuki were sitting in companionable silence until they heard a shout. Recognizing Lune's voice, the white cat jumped to the window opening to look around for him. She pulled back when she saw that the king was with him.

"It's all right, Yuki! I told Father!"

The blue eyed cat cried with relief as she shot from Haru's home into the arms of her prince, the king carefully looking her over.

'_Hmm, not bad. I can see why Lune would fall for her, but over Haru?'_ He looked up the hill towards her little hut. She was standing in the opening, smiling beautifully at the happy couple like a proud matron. Another thought clicked in the Cat King's mind.

'_Since I'm the one that finds her attractive, and I already have an heir, there's really no reason for me not to court Haru. She's probably closer to my age anyway.'_ Puffing out his chest a bit to make himself look more muscular, he marched up to the tiny hut. She smiled politely at him before turning her attention back to the prince and his chosen bride.

"I hear you don't love my son."

She shrugged.

"I do, but not in a romantic way. He's a lot happier with Yuki."

The king had no choice but to agree, his heir now sweeping the white cat off her feet, bruises forgotten for the present.

"What about me?"

She stared at him, confused at the question.

"Do you love me?"

She cocked her head at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"I respect you as the cat ruler, but that's about it."

He fell over in disbelief, his heart stinging horribly. The Creation tilted her head at him again, wondering what his problem was.


	6. The Stone Creation

Creation's Lament Chapter Six: The Stone Creation

A few weeks later, Haru shifted out of her wooden form and clung to the roof of her hut, terrified of the mice taking over her floor in a seething mass.

'_How can they stand to eat these things?'_ She jumped out the window opening and opened the curtain enough so that the furry snacks could escape by themselves. The Creation decided to take a walk in the close by woods to give them time to clear out.

Ever since the prince made his intentions for Yuki clear to his father, the Cat King had been showering gifts on Haru in a vain attempt to get her to fall for him. But the constant flow of cat gifts, which were more repulsive than alluring, were getting on Haru's nerves.

"Why can't the guy just accept that I don't see him like that?" She started running between the trees to relieve her stress, the warm wind caressing her face as her hair flowed behind her. These woods were her sanctuary, the one place in the Cat Kingdom where she felt the most secure, now that mice had taken over her hut. According to her calculations, winter should be about over, but the feline monarch kept pulling out some silly story about a groundhog adding two more weeks to winter. Frankly, even rotting in a snow ditch was beginning to sound more attractive than staying.

This is what she was thinking when a loud bang pierced the sky. She looked up to see a cloud of darkness descending to the trees a little to the left of where she was standing. Curious, she headed towards the cloud, pushing aside branches and leaves in order to see what had fallen into the Cat Kingdom. As she pushed herself through another bush, she came into a small clearing, where the lump of darkness had landed close to the stream. She took a few steps closer.

'_A crow?'_ She walked around the huge bird to look at his face. When she saw it, a wave of rippling power spread throughout her body, the information crystal clear.

'_A Creation!'_

But how had it gotten here? The crow was comatose, one wing pierced and bleeding. Suddenly grateful that her mother had made dozens of handkerchiefs for her, she pulled one from her sash and dipped it into the stream to start cleaning the wound. The bird shifted uncomfortably at her touch, but relaxed as she gently cleansed the cut from the dirt and leaves that had gotten stuck in it from the fall. Taking a few more handkerchiefs from her sash, she constructed a crude sling, but decided not to put it on him until he awoke.

Half an hour passed before it happened, Haru patiently waiting next to him with a bit of mending in her hands and a cat-size needle in between her fingers. It had taken a while to learn how to use a needle that was shorter than the distance between her longest finger and her elbow, but she kept Naoko's needles in remembrance of her. The crow shifted and groaned, opening his eyes to the beautiful forest around him.

"What on earth…"

"You mean what in the Cat Kingdom."

The crow turned sharply to the voice, and his lower beak dropped in disbelief. Haru slipped the mending back into her sash and held up the makeshift sling.

"Your wing's not looking too good, so if you could stand up while I put this sling on you, that would be helpful."

He didn't budge, still staring at her as she walked up to him. He didn't get up, making Haru a little irritated.

"I know you can understand me, so what's with you?"

The crow shook his head slightly, a slow chuckle issuing from his beak as he regained his thinking abilities.

"Why is it that Baron gets all the luck?"

Haru blinked, confused.

"Who's Baron?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"All right Yuki; today's the day we tell Haru about the Cat Bureau."

The royal fiancée nodded and tightened her grip on her love's hand. The cat Creation would have to leave soon, the Cat King was beginning to turn berserker from her obvious indifference to his affections. But as they approached her hut, the royal couple noticed that she wasn't inside, since she only left her curtain up like that to get rid of the gift of mice. She may look like a feline, but her manners and behavior resembled that of a human still. Knowing that she liked to run around the forest, they started looking around the trees for her.

"Come on; Baron can't be _that_ cool. I think you're just trying to set me up with your friend."

Yuki and Lune froze, recognizing Haru's voice. A little more sifting through foliage led them to a small clearing, where their friend was finishing tying off a sling on a crow's wing. Both of them looked up as the royal couple came through the bushes. The bird stiffened, Haru somehow reading his mind.

"Don't worry about Lune and Yuki; they both prefer fish to fowl. Hey guys, this is Toto, another Creation."

Lune blinked, stunned to have seen more than one in his lifetime. Yuki bowed first.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Toto. Are you taking Haru to the Refuge?"

The crow blinked, and then smiled a bit.

"After I'm stone for a while to get rid of this cut, I'd love to take Haru there. That way, she can decide for herself if Baron's cool or not."

Lune looked down, shamefaced.

"We were actually about to tell you about him ourselves. Father ordered everyone not to tell you about the Cat Bureau, since it would probably make you want to leave even more."

Haru quirked a furred eye brow, and turned to Toto.

"You didn't mention a Cat Bureau. What is it for?"

The crow sighed.

"When Baron first came to the Refuge, he got bored out of his skull, so he started the Cat Bureau to help people with their problems. You wouldn't believe some of the strange things we've been roped into doing. One time, a little girl lost her favorite doll, and we spent a week trying to find it until the doll turned up in her older brother's pocket."

Haru giggled.

"How many Creations are at the Refuge?"

Toto looked at her sadly.

"If I bring you there, a grand total of three. Plus a piggy cat that Baron hired."

Haru's eyes widened in shock.

"I knew our kind was rare, but this much?"

The dark bird sighed.

"What's sadder is all the empty houses in the Refuge. Every time a Creation's born, a dwelling appears there for them. But since a few are still being fought over or happen to have been destroyed, there are roughly ten houses standing empty."

Haru shook her head, thinking that Creations were rare enough without being killed.

"On the other hand, you explain the shrine-like house that appeared about half a century ago."

She smiled, thinking about her own little home away from unwanted suitors. Although she was still skeptical about this Baron, he had to be better company than the Cat King, if he was so willing to help others, even if it was just to relieve boredom.

"Why don't you go ahead and rest, Toto? Is it spring in the other world yet?"

"Has been for a while."

Haru growled her frustration at the feline monarch's attempts to keep her from her own kind. Lune could read her thoughts.

"Yuki and I will keep Father busy until you two leave. Goodbye, Haru."

She embraced both of her dear friends and said goodbye before watching them run out of the forest. They both knew how to get to the Refuge, they would all meet again.

"As soon as I wake up, we'll leave, okay?"

She nodded, and left to get her bag from the little hut. Toto grinned evilly as he shifted into his stone state.

'_I can't wait to see the look on Baron's face when I come back to the Refuge with this cat-girl.'_ Being a bird, he wasn't a very good judge of cat beauty, but even he could tell that Haru turned a few heads in public. And with Baron's manners, the stone crow doubted that the two would be 'just friends' for very long.


	7. The Blackmail

Creation's Lament Chapter Seven: The Blackmail

When Lune and Yuki arrived back at the castle, they were stunned by the flurry of activity. Guards were running around with various weapons and scattering across the countryside. At the center of the activity was the Cat King, delivering orders as fast as he could.

"Make sure to blanket the entire kingdom; I want the intruder rooted out!"

"Father, what's going on?"

He turned to his son, his eyes aflame.

"Didn't you hear the boom? That only comes when someone forces an entry. There's an outsider somewhere in my kingdom, and I will find him!"

The prince and his fiancée exchanged a look.

"Father, what if the intruder has no ill will towards the kingdom?"

The king snorted.

"Son, you know it's near impossible to come here by accident and make a boom like that. Better safe than sorry."

Lune took a breath.

"I just came from the forest; there's nothing there."

The king growled.

"I wish you told me that before I sent a legion in that direction. Could've sent it elsewhere."

Lune paled.

"I'll tell them to come back." He ran back before his father could say more. The king stared at his son, a dark suspicion starting to take root.

'_Isn't Haru's hut near the forest?'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The interesting thing about Creations' dreams is that they have them with their eyes open, and they are completely aware of their surroundings. If anything, their dreams resemble humans' day dreams.

_Scenario 1: Baron's sleeping in the Bureau window. I swoop in with Haru on my back, but Baron won't see her until he comes out to greet me. He'll stare in shock as Haru hops off my back and bows politely to him._

"_Good evening, Baron. I'm Haru." For the first time since Toto's known him, the cat figurine will be speechless. His orange fur will get stained red by the unexpected blush._

If the crow was a real bird, he would have started laughing in his sleep.

_Scenario 2: Baron's out looking for me, since I said I'd be back a few hours ago. Haru's settled into her home by the time he gets back and he'll scold me for worrying him. Then I'll tell him that I stopped by the Cat Kingdom and picked up a present for him. I'll call Haru out-_

The bushes moved, shattering the dream. Was she back already?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru ran back with her bag, excited to finally be leaving the Cat Kingdom. Her steps were light as she entered the meadow… to find several soldiers surrounding a stone Toto. One of them experimentally poked him, wondering how a statue got into the middle of the forest.

"What are you doing?" she cried out, making them all look at her. They automatically straightened as the leader of the group came forward.

"Miss Haru, there is nothing to fear. We will take the object to the king, and he will decide what is to be done."

She shook her head violently.

"He's a Creation, like me. Please let him be; he means no harm."

The guard twitched in shock, but stepped aside so she could approach the statue. She touched the stone feathers gently.

"Toto, I know you're still tired, but if we're going to leave, it has to be now."

The crow slowly shifted into flesh as a guard came closer to her.

"You're leaving, Miss Haru? The King won't be pleased."

Haru shrugged as she removed the sling from the healed wing.

"I can never give him what he wants, and I recently heard about someone I'd like to meet."

The guard laughed nervously.

"You know about the Cat Bureau then?"

She nodded, and slung her bag over Toto's shoulders as she moved to climb onto his back.

"Hold it right there!"

Haru turned sharply, seeing the king behind her, holding his son by the scruff of the neck. He stared at the giant bird, and at the cat Creation about to board him.

"Whoa, that bird would have quite a drumstick."

The crow jerked uncomfortably as Haru stood in front of him protectively.

"Toto's a Creation, not for eating."

The king's eyes got wider. No, it couldn't be.

"Haru, you're not leaving, are you?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Your majesty's attentions have been flattering, but it is a folly for a mortal and immortal to have the kind of relationship you wish from me. It's best that I leave before matters get worse."

His eyes narrowed.

"Guards! Kill the bird if it moves."

Haru gasped and flattened herself against Toto's feathers as the green cats closed in, apologetic looks on their faces as they raised their weapons. She could feel the crow tremble slightly under her fingers as she rubbed him for comfort. Although Creations were immortals, they could be killed by ordinary means in either form.

"What are you doing? Toto's done nothing to you!"

The king growled angrily.

"Yes, he did; he tried to take you from me. I'm tired of playing nice, Haru. I always get what I want, and you know what I want from you. In exchange, I will let your friend return to his home. Make your decision quickly; I have my son to punish after you, and the ex-servant girl."

She could see her friend cringe slightly as his father tightened his grip.

"Don't! Lune and Yuki deceived you for my sake; if anyone should be punished, it should be me."

But what he wanted from her would be punishment enough. Every inch of her fur felt like worms were crawling around underneath, and she felt like she was about to throw up.

But Creations were rare enough, and the Refuge would still be there after this king's death.

Swallowing the lump in her throat and the tears that threatened to blind her, she voiced her decision. Even then, her voice was thick and shaking.

"If you will leave the prince, his fiancée, and the crow Creation alone, I will consent to be your wife." It was the hardest thing she had ever had to say.

Toto gaped at her, slightly disgusted at the prospect. Even the prince looked horrified that she had actually agreed. The king glowed in triumph as the crow tried to step to the other side of his cat friend.

"Haru, what are you-"

"Silence!" The king cut him off, a maniacal gleam in his eye as he released his son, who fell to the ground rubbing his neck from where his father was holding him. His purple gem of a crown glowed mystically, opening a portal next to the crow. "She has made a promise. Now leave, before I serve you at our engagement dinner."

Toto looked at Haru, her fists still shaking and struggling to hold back the tears. She nodded, barely able to look at him. Toto wrapped one wing around her in thanks and comfort before flying into the portal.

'_And if he thinks I won't be back with reinforcements, he's even crazier than he looks. And that would be really saying something.'_


	8. The Cat Bureau

Creation's Lament Chapter Eight: The Cat Bureau

Inside the Creation Refuge, a certain cat figurine was sitting behind a desk trying to organize all the paperwork. He was wearing a simple white button-down shirt with red vest and blue bow tie. A gray suit jacket matching his pants hung on the coat rack behind him, along with a gray top hat and cane. On the couch in the middle of the room, a huge white cat lay comatose.

"Let's see; two rescued pets last week, a lost child found two days ago, and that should finish it for today."

All the papers now lay in a behaved manner as the doll shifted the piles into the file cabinet behind him. When he had first conceived the idea for the Cat Bureau, he had only hoped that it would be this successful. So many people needed just a little help, just a little encouragement-

"Baron!"

A familiar shape burst through the balcony window, startling the white cat from his slumber.

"Can't you be quiet, you-"

"Can we fight later? There's an emergency brewing."

Baron's head shot up. The crow had never missed an opportunity to fight with Muta before.

"What's wrong, Toto?"

The crow shifted uncomfortably.

"Good news and bad news. Good news is that I found another Creation, and _she_ happens to be a half cat like you, Baron."

If the orange cat had eyebrows, they surely would have jumped off his face from astonishment. The chances of something like this happening were close to none. Muta was grinning at him mischievously.

"You don't say. And the bad news?"

"The Cat King's blackmailing her into marrying him, and he doesn't seem like the type to go for a long leisurely engagement."

Baron leapt out of his chair.

"Surely he knows that a union between a mortal and immortal is forbidden!"

"If he does, he doesn't care. Haru clearly despises him, and the only reason she's saying yes is because she likes me, the cat prince, and his fiancée more than she hates the king."

The orange cat looked up at his friend.

"The Cat King used his own son as a bargaining chip?"

"No, but he made it clear that he intended to punish the prince for helping Haru, and she voiced his clemency in her consent or no deal."

The cat doll started pacing the Bureau madly.

"This cannot happen. Muta, do you remember where the entrance to the Cat Kingdom is?"

The white cat nodded, still smiling.

"So, we're off to rescue the damsel in distress?"

Baron nodded as he grabbed his things from the coat rack.

'_Her name's Haru then. I wonder…"_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The heir to the Cat Kingdom was holding paws with his fiancée near the portal tower, each lost in their own thoughts. Lune's neck still hurt from the abuse from his father, and Yuki felt guilty for her friend's misfortune. She shook her head, trying to hold back her tears.

"After everything she's done for us, and finding out that there's a Creation like her, she's still forced into this atrocity."

Lune nodded glumly. He may like Haru plenty, but for her to become his step-mother? Just what was his father thinking? He tightened his grip on Yuki's paw to give and gain comfort.

"It's so like Haru to still think of others in her moment of peril. Father's fairly old, so she might not have to be his wife for too long."

But that wouldn't erase the time that she would spend with his father. He had seen all too clearly how she shuddered when the Cat King claimed his first kiss from her, on the cheek for propriety's sake. But how would she react when he wanted to move to the next level? Or the next?

Suddenly, he heard flapping sounds descending down the portal stairs at a fast pace. He and Yuki looked up, wondering who the new arrivals were. Within seconds, a familiar crow sailed out of the portal opening at the top and started spiraling around the tower, a large white ball of fur between his claws and a gray figure on his back. Yuki cried with relief.

"The Cat Bureau!" She came closer to the base, her fiancée close on her heels as the crow landed next to them, recognizing the royal couple from before. "Are you here to help Haru?"

The orange cat tipped his hat politely and nodded. Lune quickly shook hands with the famous Baron and Muta while Yuki hugged the crow in gratitude.

"She's being closely guarded, and even we can't get close to her. Father's still irritated that I tried to help Haru to escape with Toto."

Baron's expression was grim.

"When will the wedding take place?"

"Not for a few more hours, and the engagement ball will be starting in about half an hour. But I can't think of a way for you to get close enough to make a difference in her fate."

Yuki suddenly lit up.

"You can't, but I can. There are a few advantages to being a servant for years. Okay, Lune and I will need to disappear inside the palace soon, so here's what you need to do…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I think she would look wonderful in pink."

"No, no; she needs to wear the yellow one."

"Blue's her color, obviously."

The three maid servants argued happily over ball gowns, waving this one and that in front of Haru's face. But the Creation never voiced her opinion. She hadn't said a thing since speaking the terrible words that sealed her fate.

What did it matter? No one cared about what she thought, and no one noticed that she was being quiet anyway. Her cheek still felt slimy from the Cat King's token of supposed affection. She had already rubbed the fur until it felt like she had gotten some of the brown coloring off, but she still felt violated.

The three maids eventually settled on a light fairy pink gown that seemed to glitter softly, and short flowing sleeves to coordinate with her long white gloves, specially made for the Creation. A golden fish necklace and matching crown completed the outfit, and the maids brought over a mirror so she could view herself.

She looked lovely, as was to be expected from a doll. A new definition of 'trophy wife'. The king billowed through the red curtain to look at her, still gloating disgustingly.

"_Wwow_, looking good Babe. Let's not keep our guests waiting." He held out his scrawny arm to her, and she numbly placed her gloved hand on it, feeling emptier than ever.

'_What I would give for someone to come to __**my**__ rescue this time.'_


	9. The Delightful Dance

Creation's Lament Chapter Nine: The Delightful Dance

Yuki's plan was working beautifully. Using a secret entrance, Baron and Muta were able to integrate themselves into the entertainers circle without causing attention. Baron picked out a black outfit with spiked edging and a blue-green cape from the bulging wardrobe set up for the entertainers. The cat duo wore matching metal masks, since Muta was too large for any of the outfits (except for a certain collar and leash, but Baron politely ignored them). Yuki hadn't told them what their act should be in order to get close to Haru, trusting that they would figure out something by themselves. Baron's mind was still working on possibilities while the entertainers were being led from their private wing to the banquet hall.

An obnoxious brown cat with red marks on his cheeks announced the prince and his fiancée to modest applause. From the royal curtain behind the royal table, Lune and Yuki appeared in matching blue, carefully keeping their eyes away from the Cat Bureau to avoid blowing the plan's cover. They settled themselves into two of the four chairs at the highest table as the nasal-voiced cat coughed again.

"His majesty the Cat King with his fiancée, Miss Haru."

The other guests made sure to make their ruler's applause louder than that of his heir. Then the red curtain parted.

If Baron had been any other cat, his jaw would have dropped at first seeing the Creation that could have been made just to be his mate. As things were, he just stared at her.

Haru was beautiful; almost looking like a chocolate cat cookie with sugar pink icing. She had a few more human features than he did, since her eyes were rounded and she had longer head fur that was a darker brown than the fur on her face and arms.

The one thing wrong with her was the empty look on her face, her warm caramel eyes sad and unseeing as the King helped her into the seat farthest from his son, placing himself firmly between her and her friends. She neatly placed her gloved _hands_ into her lap, and lowered her gaze to the raw fish placed in front of her, obviously reluctant to even touch it. Baron's heart nearly broke, seeing her so miserable. To his side, he could hear Muta chuckling darkly. The orange cat sharply dug his elbow into the white one's side to avoid unwanted attention.

The Cat King leaned back in his chair, a smug grin on his face as he gazed at the brown cat at his side.

"How about some entertainment?"

A purple robed cat at the side of his chair bowed low, and gave the signal to the red-cheeked cat, who gestured for one of the acts to come forward. Muta almost took a step, stopping when Baron raised an arm to block him.

"Not yet," he whispered, still looking at the Creation in pink.

Three cats wearing summer kimonos came forward instead, and performed a tricky act balancing balls with umbrellas. All the guests enjoyed it immensely, but Haru's eyes were still distant and unseeing. Her hands stayed folded, possibly not noticing the acrobats in front of her. The king was not pleased by her indifference, and ordered something better.

Another cat threw some squid daggers at his partner while she was strapped to a table. After accidentally cutting off her shirt, the dagger-thrower was forced to take a nose dive out a window. A pink cat tried his luck with imitating different animals, but Haru still wasn't paying attention. One of the Italian cats laughed before the future queen did, earning him a one-way ticket out the same window.

With slightly wild eyes, the Cat King leaned over and whispered sharply to Haru. Her eyes unclouded slightly and she struggled to focus her attention on the pink cat strutting in front of them. She didn't laugh when he pulled a funny elephant face for her, depression still hanging over the Creation like a dark cloud. The king stood tall on his hind feet.

"Whoever's next better not stink, got it?!"

All the cats gasped, knowing it was never good to be on their monarch's bad side. The entertainers that hadn't gone yet began to step back slowly. Baron locked eyes with Muta and nodded. The two cats walked slowly up to the front table, Haru already lost in her own world. Baron addressed the king.

"Your majesty, I promise that _we_ will make the young lady smile." He decided not to raise a big issue over her age, since she was probably still young in spirit like he and Toto were. The Cat King scratched his whiskers sulkily.

"You're welcome to try."

The cat doll smiled, bowed, and walked in front of Haru while Muta wondered what he was supposed to do.

"Excuse me, would you care to dance?"

All the cats gasped, remembering what had happened last time. The prince put one paw to his legs, the throbbing beginning to return as Yuki patted his other one comfortingly. The brown cat laughed lightly, still not looking up at him.

"In case you haven't heard, I'm a meowsy dancer. Lune still has bruises from the last time I walked onto a dance floor."

Baron's gaze sharpened slightly as he held out his hand.

'_**Just trust me.'**_

Haru hadn't heard him say it out loud; it was in her head. She looked up, surprised. His mint green gaze entranced her as the confirmation came that he was a Creation as well. She had forgotten that her kind could communicate with their thoughts alone. Her eyes widened slightly as the king stood up. Yuki and Lune held their breath, knowing who the masked cat was.

"Do you have a death wish or something? 'Cause Haru here-" he cut off, stunned when she placed her hand with the entertainer's. She didn't even look at her fiancée as the cat led her around the table.

"I gave him warning." She had to try extra hard to keep her eyes and expression bored, but questions were spiraling around inside her mind. When the musicians refused to play, fearing for the orange cat's life, the huge cat walked over and stole an accordion to start a soft ballad. Her eyes flicked toward the white cat, remembering what Toto had told her, and then focused on the butterscotch and vanilla cat as he placed his other hand on her waist. He started guiding her in a slow circle around the dance floor, keeping her feet too busy to kick him.

'_You're Baron, aren't you?'_

He smiled and turned her around again. The cats stared in amazement, noting her fluid movements under the strange feline's guidance.

'_**That's correct. I hear you're in quite a predicament.'**_

She bit back a laugh.

'_You could say that. Are you going to try to help me?'_

He cocked his head and twirled her around, making the skirt flare a bit.

'_**Do you want to be helped?'**_

She sighed.

'_More than anything, but I gave my word to marry that dirty old cat. And if I don't, he'll punish Lune and Yuki for trying to help me leave.'_

His gaze sharpened angrily as he led her through a dip.

'_**So you're making a King act respectably to his own son and future daughter-in-law?'**_

'_Yes. Kind of sad that he needs incentive, isn't it? My only consolation right now is that I'll have a front row seat at his funeral.'_

Baron fought the urge to turn and glare at the king as he danced with Haru.

'_**Are you aware that what he's planning to do with you is forbidden?'**_

She quirked an eyebrow as he twirled her around again.

'_I knew that it was highly inadvisable, which is why I had been turning him down before he threatened Toto and Lune. Either way, I doubt he'll listen to reason. That skull of his is so thick it could take down a sledgehammer without a scratch to his scalp.'_

Baron struggled to keep his face straight, the urge to laugh taking over his body. He regained control of himself.

'_**If I crack the skull and get him to listen, would you consider coming back to the Refuge with me? You seem to have quite a knack for sticking your nose into other's problems, and your help at the Bureau would be greatly appreciated.' **_

Her eyes widened, but she didn't take long to answer.

'_If you can get me out of this in a way that Lune and Yuki will be safe, I'd be more than happy to.'_ She bit back a giggle. _'Man, you're even cooler than Toto said you were.'_

That was the first time in the eighty-seven years of Baron's life that he blushed, turning his fur a deep red-orange. Too bad the wrong person noticed it.


	10. The Rescue

Creation's Lament Chapter Ten: The Rescue

"Stop the music!"

The huge cat in the corner did so, grinning evilly. The Cat King was now on his hind feet, glaring at the male cat holding his future queen. The entertainer didn't turn, and Haru's face was completely covered by the cat's broad shoulders. But she wasn't moving either, her hand still on her partner's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"I know for a fact that you've never entertained here before, so who exactly are you?!"

The orange cat reluctantly released Haru's hand and pulled off his plumed hat.

"How rude of me. I should have introduced myself." He threw the hat to the side, the white cat in the corner struggling to contain his evil mirth. "I am exactly who I appear to be."

The feline monarch could see the orange cat raise one hand (_hand_, not paw) to his face and slowly pull off his mask. Haru gasped softly, her hand relaxing from his shoulder. Then the cat turned to the king, revealing his face and the light blush his fiancée was giving as she continued to look at her dancing partner. She knew how to blush? The Cat King had thought that she just didn't have the ability, since she had never done it before.

"I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, and I have come for Haru."

What happened next could not be mistaken by anyone present. The cat Creation had never really been comfortable with court functions, and polite smiles were about all they expected from her. But the grin that took over her face at hearing Baron's words was far superior to any expression they had seen out of her prior. She jumped up in order to wrap her arms around his neck and squeeze hard, being about a head shorter than him.

"Thank you!"

The orange cat looked a little surprised at her sudden affectionate gesture, but the grin on his face said that he didn't mind in the least.

"He _is_ handsome," Natori was actually stupid enough to say within clawing distance of the Cat King. He roared his displeasure.

"He can't have her! Guards, seize them!"

Green cats billowed from every curtain, save the one that the guests were fleeing through. The white cat dropped the accordion and stepped in front of the two Creations as Baron wrapped his cloak protectively around Haru. The king looked to his right, but found his heir and future daughter-in-law gone. The orange cat laughed as his huge companion took down all the guards stupid enough to attack.

"Looks like your blackmailing chips are gone, Majesty. Now there's nothing binding Haru to you."

The disheveled king slowly turned to the thief, flames appearing in his eyes.

"She still gave her word! How much is your honor worth to you, Haru?!"

Baron could feel her tremble slightly, still clinging to him. His anger rose higher.

"Even if she was a regular cat, her spirit's far too noble to be bound by a vulgar blackmail marriage. But if you personally want her, than come get her."

Haru turned sharply to him, wondering what he was thinking, since Muta had taken out all the guards the king had sent. Two security guards tried to drag him from the violence, but he threw them off like paperweights as he grabbed a stray word from the ground. Muta tossed a sword at Baron from one of the fallen guards. He grabbed it with ease, flashing green eyes locked on the king of cats.

"Give her back!" the king howled angrily. Baron wrapped one arm firmly around her waist, closing any remaining distance between their bodies. The brown half-cat couldn't help but notice how well their bodies seem to fit together, almost like puzzle pieces. The blush returned, but Baron didn't notice.

"I want one thing clear, Majesty. I can disappear with Haru in the blink of an eye. You can fight for her if you wish, but if you lose, then you must abdicate the throne to your son."

That stopped the king in his tracks, his blue and red eyes wide with horror. Give up the throne? After everything he had done to keep it?

But Haru was such a _babe_; it would be a shame if she went to waste inside some Refuge with this rogue. He glared harder, and raised his sword to attack the figurine.

The Cat King always got what he wanted, no matter what.

"Fight like a cat, you chicken!"

Baron smiled grimly, expecting this, and gently pushed Haru towards Muta, a look telling the white cat to keep her safe. He nodded, and placed one paw on her shoulder to warn off the guards struggling to rise. The girl Creation trusted Baron's judgment not to raise a fuss about the huge cat touching her, but she prayed that he was a good enough fighter to take down the Cat King. Somehow, the white cat could read her thoughts.

"Don't worry about Baron; he's got it under control."

She nodded, suddenly curious about something.

"What's your name? Toto never mentioned it." She decided it would be prudent not to use the word 'pig' in front of him, after seeing how he had taken down the guards. He grinned evilly, and spoke loud enough for everyone left in the hall to hear.

"I'm Renaldo Moon. But friends call me Muta." he added softly, making her smile and giggle, completely believing him for his appearance. The cats that could still walk bolted out of the banquet hall screaming. The king was so angry; he didn't even blink an eye over hearing that the worst criminal in Cat History was within ten yards of him. He and Baron raised their weapons and charged.

Being an immortal, Haru could see very clearly what happened in the split second the two clashed their swords, but Muta's sight, being more akin to a mortal's, couldn't quite tell what had happened. She struggled to contain her mirth until what Baron had done could be made obvious.

The orange cat back-flipped and landed squarely on his feet, which the white cat thought was just plain overkill, since Haru was already impressed with him. The king turned and held his sword ready for another round, breathing angrily through his nostrils.

A loud cracking sound echoed through the banquet hall, and the purple gem on the Cat King's forehead shattered. He howled at the loss, the sound soon being followed by most of his fur falling off his body. Embarrassed beyond words, he tried to cover himself up as Baron disdainfully shook his sword once to rid it of the stray hairs still clinging to it.

"I win, King. Or should I say 'ex-king'? It's safe now Lune, Yuki."

The royal couple emerged from a seemingly solid piece of wall to observe the damage. All the tables were turned over from when the guards entered; all the damaged food and dishes laying over the ground in a terribly smelly mess. Green cats were strewn all over the middle of the floor, courtesy of Muta, and the King's shaved fur moved around slightly in response to the draft from an open window. Yuki shuddered, glad that she wasn't going to be part of the clean-up crew anymore. The king spoke very softly to his heir as he sat down and crossed his legs to get a last look of Haru as she happily tore off the fish-shaped crown and necklace, throwing them to the ground disdainfully.

"I'll be retiring starting today, Son. Hope you're ready for the responsibility."

Prince Lune nodded, knowing that was as close to an apology as he was going to get from his father. Haru walked over to the new king and queen, embracing them fiercely.

"I know the Bureau wouldn't have been able to get in here without your help. Thank you for not letting me join your family."

Lune grinned, guilty that he hadn't been able to help out more, since he had been providing most of the trouble. Yuki soaked in Haru's warmth and gratitude as Baron walked over and touched her shoulder.

"We'd best leave while the king's skull is still cracked."

Lune's head shot up.

"You cracked Father's skull?!"

Haru laughed and squeezed his shoulder.

"That was a metaphor. See you guys around?"

The royal couple nodded and hugged her one more time before releasing her to Baron, who was patiently waiting. He had pulled off the black outfit, revealing a gray suit that Haru thought suited him very well. Muta shook his head and grumbled something intangible as he crawled onto the window sill and looked outward for something in the sky.

"Hey Bird-Brain! We're done in here, and we've got Baron's new girlfriend, so if you could-" he was cut off when a pair of dark claws grabbed his outstretched paws, and the cat was completely taken out of the window, still screaming at Toto.

Haru blushed a bit at being called Baron's girlfriend, but decided not to correct it. The orange cat looked at her and grinned, understanding what her silence meant. They nodded at each other, and bolted for the window, which was at the other end of the banquet hall. The brown half-cat marveled how her step and Baron's were already in sync, even moving their arms in the same fashion. Reaching close to the window, the two Creations used the gathered momentum to jump out the opening, twirling around like dancers as Toto caught them on his back.

Haru had landed directly behind Baron, and she wrapped her arms around his chest as he caught a fistful of feathers. Toto headed toward the portal tower, somehow able to handle the weight of the three cats.

'_I left your bag at your place in the Refuge, Haru.'_

'_Thanks, Toto. Thanks for everything.'_

'_No problem. So, what do you think of Baron?'_

She grinned and squeezed the orange cat a little tighter as the crow spiraled up the tower towards the portal opening.

'_I think you understated him; he's cool __**and**__ hot. But if you tell him I said that, I'll team up with Muta against you.'_ Although she had hardly seen the two interact, she was perceptive enough to see the perpetually brewing feud.

Baron couldn't understand why his feathered friend started laughing uproariously, but to be honest, he didn't care all that much. He used his free hand to cover Haru's, privately thinking that if she had been at the Refuge when he first arrived there, he probably wouldn't have gotten bored enough to start the Bureau.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lots of love to Drifting One, EarthGurdian, Hypermint, WaterSoul the Head Star Walker, smart-monkey7, geminidragon76, Lanari, Lee0616, mistress of mist, and MagicalGirl23 for their reviews I really enjoyed hearing your thoughts on my work, and hope to hear more from you guys in the future.

Hope everyone enjoyed this story!


End file.
